


In the Heat of the Moment

by noblealice



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Heat Stroke, Ice Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Woman on Top, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/pseuds/noblealice
Summary: "It’s their first non-work trip and Will has fucking heat-stroke. The nerve of the bastard. Now she has to cancel their museum pass and rental bikes and, what, sit around to play nursemaid to his delicate constitution?"Set awhile into the future when Frankie and Will are in an established relationship, basically PWP.





	In the Heat of the Moment

It’s their first non-work trip and Will has fucking heat-stroke. The nerve of the bastard. Now she has to cancel their museum pass and rental bikes and, what, sit around to play nursemaid to his delicate constitution?

 

She gets back to their hotel room grumpy as hell and immediately feels like shit when she sees him on the bed, his complexion still too pink to be healthy and his limbs splayed out like they were trying to escape his body heat. She remembers how he had been panting in pain and exhaustion yesterday at the hospital, how he’d needed an IV of fluids and ice bath to bring down his temperature. She hadn’t been worried for his life, not when there were no bullet wounds, but it was never nice seeing a teammate suffer when you had to sit helpless and watch with nothing to do.

 

He was under strict instructions to take it easy, the doctor had assured her that he’d be fine and she had no reason to be concerned, especially when he was sprawled out across the bed, a fan pointed directly at his face. 

 

It always astounds her how  _ long _ he is, how he can take up so much space when lounging. How peaceful he looks when she knows from experience that he’s actually tightly coiled power just waiting to be sprung.

 

She’d put aside all sightseeing plans and settled in for another night of listening to Will snore, she knows that he’ll be especially loud now that he’s sleeping on his stomach.

 

The only problem is that they’d both been leading opposite teams on different sides of the world before this and Frankie hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in two weeks, so her thoughts aren’t so charitable towards Will when he wakes her up a third time. It takes forever for her to fall back asleep and she knows that she needs the stress relief that his body is currently too taxed to provide.

 

She’s used to coming home to him and it’s been too many nights with nothing but her memory and fingers, a pathetic substitute and she just feels empty because he’s wasn’t there to stretch her out and fill her up.

 

She casts her eyes up toward the ceiling and wonders if she should take care of this problem herself with a hot bath and her vibrator but that feels wrong when Will’s asleep in the bed ten feet away. Plus, she’s not sure she even packed it. Nevertheless, she debates the merits of the idea anyways for another twenty minutes, her mind playing a greatest hits of some of their best moments together. Her thighs squeezed together to give her some pressure to relieve the ache in her core and her hips absently rising and falling in circle like when he fucks her slow and languid, when they feel like they have all the time in the world.

 

She finally gets some rest but she’s awake well before her 6:30am alarm and decides to go for a run to pound out some of the tension she’s feeling.Will rolls over as she’s lacing up her sneakers, with  his grey tank sweat-slick to his  front. She watches him put his hand up the hem of his shirt to scratch at his stomach. She sees a triangle of his skin that she knows would be salty to taste.

 

She thinks about ambushing him, how he'd gasp if she caught his hips and pushed them into the mattress as she lowered her mouth down to him. Lick a stipe up the underside of him and watch him squirm in pleasure as she sucked and sucked.

 

The thought makes her gnaw up her lip. Fuck, she wants to  _ ride him hard _ .

 

She’s so worked up from the images in her brain that she needs a cold shower before leaving for her run.

 

He’s still laying on the bed when she returns but he’s got two pillows behind him so he’s sitting slightly upright, fanning himself with a folded magazine And oh god, he’s still shining and slippery with sweat and and the second she sees his bare chest, she wants to press herself all up on him. Bite his bottom lip. Tug on the short hair at the nape of his neck.

 

She shouldn’t. He still looks weak.

 

But when he cuts his green eyes to the side and sees her there, she can't help herself.

 

"Hey," she says, grinning. He blinks a few times, startled. And then his eyebrows draw together and he says "Hi?"

 

It’s been two long since she last saw him properly naked and she’s remembers vividly how he lifted her onto his cock, hands firm on her waist as he pumped up into her until they were both spent and she felt like her body was steaming. She watches as a bead of sweat travels down his neck to his collarbone, resting there in the dip.

 

He looks confused because she's just staring at him, mouth parted for her quickened breath.

 

"Um, well. I'm uh-" he starts to say, but she puts her hand on his arm, squeezes on the muscle there and fuck, she loves his forearms.

 

His eyes widen when she she says, " I have a few ideas on how to cool off. "

 

"All you have to do is lie back. I thought maybe, you might need to get iced up a little." She got on the bed and moved to straddle him, loved how powerful she felt when she looked down sees the  _ wildness _ on his face, the awe that runs into desperation. No matter how many times they do this, it never gets old. 

 

Frankie knelt down to pluck one of the ice cubes out of the cup on the bedside table. "And don't forget to say the safe word if you need to."

 

He shivered beneath her as she moves the ice cube across his chest and a trickle of freezing water, melting off the cube from the heat of his flesh, slides down the contours of his pecs and down his side. She gazed down at him, “how does it feel?"

 

Frankie reached down for another ice cube, then rubbed them both against his nipples until they were just slivers of shaved ice. She pushed one into his mouth, leaving two fingers in there for him to lick and suck. Her free hand starts tracing the muscles of his abs with her ice-cold fingertips until she grabbed a few more slices of ice to drop on his stomach. The shock of the ice so close to his dick made his hips buck up under her.

 

"Fuck," he breathed, falling back, arching so perfectly for her.

 

She pulled her fingers from his mouth so she could lean down and tongue at the ice collecting in his belly button. She continued lapping at his skin until it was all gone. Fingers digging into the grooves above his hips.

 

“Your turn,” He rasped out, his fingers reaching for the cup that held the ice cubes. “Arms up”. He fumbled with her shirt, trying to drag it up one-handed. She swatted his hand away to rid herself of her running tank and sports bra in seconds.

 

He brought the slightly melted ice to her nipples, and she squirmed above him. "Harder, Will," she said, and she was shivering as he ran the edges of the ice cubes against the sensitive tips of her breasts with more pressure. "Mmmmm..."

 

He waited until she was rocking above him, until the first cube had practically melted into a sliver, then let it slide down her chest, and she hummed at the sensation. He got a new piece and kept rubbing the ice against her other breast as he leaned down and sucked her numb, chilled nipple into his mouth, stroking back and forth with his tongue, and she warmed quickly at the heat of his mouth.

 

"Mmm... oh God," she cried out, running her fingers through his hair, and she was grinding her sex against his stomach. He switched off, rubbing the ice against the first nipple as he suckled sensation back into the second, and she bucked above him, not proud of how she was half-sobbing, digging her knees on the bed so she could rut harder against him.

 

“Flip over, take off your pants.”

 

She obeyed silently, ecstatic to finally getting some relief to the intense want building inside her blood.

With the last of the ice, he traced just at the edges of her sex, the ice melting to drip on the edge of the hotel comforter. She shuddered, trembling, arching up under him.

 

He circled her cold clit with the tip of his thumb, sliding his cool fingertips up into her incredibly hot cunt.  Her breath catches and she hisses when he puts two of his cold fingers inside.

 

She's got him caught now, legs wrapped around him tight. Holding onto him as he fucks her with his fingers. It’s fast and frantic, like their last time they did this on a mission, their cover threatened to be blown and the target almost getting away but it was worth it to feel  _ alive _ like this.

 

She breathes his name and catches his mouth with her own, finds it parted and needy for her. His tongue is eager, wet. She slips down the bed, determined to stay in control and pulling him closer. He moans into her mouth.

 

“Condom, Will. Now.” She orders into the shell of his ear before biting it, her teeth leaving fresh marks that she soothes with her tongue.

 

He leaves her empty and waiting as he rummages in the bedside table but soon has his shorts off and lies on his back to sheath himself in the condom. She can’t wait any longer and moves on top of him, straddling him again but this time lower on his body so his dick presses against her ass. She lifts up so she can guide him into her greedy sex, already clenching in anticipation.

 

He feels so goddamned good and she wants to tell him, but his mouth is back on hers and his hands start feeling her up. One moves from her breast to her hair, tugging slightly when she squeezes around his dick. The other hand is hard on her hip, lifting and rubbing.

 

She's so hot for him, her body prickles with it and her need to come undone, that heady rush of adrenaline and endorphins. He makes her want to beg. She snakes her hand between them, puts it shakily over his and guides it until they’re both rubbing at her clit. Her eyes roll back in her head for a second.

 

Her hips undulate, rocking back and forth in a swiveling rhythm and she’s been moving slowly to fully enjoy the sensation of him inside her but now she speeds up. 

 

His mouth falls open on a shaky breath and  she grasps his broad shoulder, before moving both hands to the headboard to give her more leverage to grind against him. Really fuck herself on his cock hard like it’s  a race to the finish.

 

The new angle means her breasts are swinging above his face and his hips  _ jerk _ against her. It's a messy affair, hip bones knocking hers and she falters in her movements for a moment before his fingers pick up the slack on her clit and she can’t help the singing in her blood as her body readies for orgasm.She's out of control now, breathing in these quick, shallow breaths and clawing for purchase anywhere she can get it.

 

He pushed up into her with a few rapid, rough thrusts, deep into the slick heat of her cunt, and she shivered and tensed around him, a bone deep pulsing begins and now she’s just shaking and writhing against him, trembling as she comes, squeezing him for all she’s worth.

 

Will made his thrusts shorter and harder, he jacks into her twice more, hard, jarring thrusts and then he's shaking apart. Body tensing and releasing, head dropped to the pillow.

 

She lifts off Will to lay down beside him, deep breaths still heaving her body as she tries to get air into her lungs.

 

“Hell of a way to wake up.” He lifted up his arm so she could snuggle in closer. She wondered if he was still too overheated for this but in the end decided she didn’t care.

 

“Don’t let this go to your head, we hadn’t had sex for like a month. You know how I get.” She was practically talking into his skin, luxuriating in the feel of his elevated heartbeat beneath her ear.

 

“So this has nothing to do with our anniversary?” He brought a hand up to his chest in mock outrage.

 

“Which anniversary is it now? You make up so many it’s hard to keep track.” She blew some hair out of her face.

 

“I’ll have you know that it’s the anniversary of our first kiss. Our  _ real  _ first kiss.”

 

She lifted up her head a bit in an attempt to look him in the eyes. “Is that why you rushed the Saharan job? To make it back for this trip?”

 

“I didn’t rush anything, it all went exactly according to plan.”

 

“ _ Sure, it did _ . Just don’t mention our ‘anniversary’ in your notes when we get back.” She said with air quotes.

 

“One day you’ll appreciate all the romance I bring to this relationship.”

 

“I should think you’d be feeling pretty appreciated right now, stallion.”

 

“See, I knew you couldn’t get enough of me.”

 

“Ugh, I’m going to shower. You’re not allowed to join me anymore.”

 

“Frankie! C’mon, don’t be cruel.”

 

“Think of it as celebrating the anniversary of when I slapped you after our first real kiss.”

 

“See! I knew you remembered!”

 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, boy scout.”


End file.
